


A Walking Disaster

by LanceSharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Self Harm, Suicide, hunk is trying to be a good friend, i write when i get ideas, lance just needs some love, please give me ideas, writing the plot as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSharpshooter/pseuds/LanceSharpshooter
Summary: Lance decides to get rid of himself after making too many mistakes..





	1. Chapter One

Lance wandered aimlessly around the castle, ending up outside the common room. He peeked in, and saw the team, Allura, and Coran discussing something, all crowded around Pidge, watching her laptop’s screen.

Putting on a cheerful smile, Lance entered the room.

“Hey, guys!” Lance greeted. “How are-“

“Shut up, Lance,” Pidge interrupted, not looking up from where she was typing on her laptop.

Lance’s mouth clamped shut, trying to ignore the pain sprouting from his heart, as he walked toward the group to see what was going on.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked. “Playing a game?”

“No,” Hunk said. “We’re sending a very important transmission to the Blade and the Coalition.”

“What does it say?” Lance asked curiously.

“Nothing you would take seriously,” Keith snapped. “Since all you ever seem to do is goof around, not taking this war—or anything else—seriously.”

“Keith,” Shiro chided. “That was too harsh”

“No.”

Everyone looked at Lance, surprised. “Keith’s right. I am just the goofball. I never take anything seriously.” He turned, already heading for the door. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

 

—

 

When Lance got to his room, he laid down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, tears began to fall. Why can’t I do anything right? Lance thought. Why-

Lance was brought back into reality when he heard Allura over the coms.

“Paladins, we are under attack. Head to your Lions immediately.”

 

—

 

The Galra were more relentless this time around, and the battle was intense.

At one point, an ion cannon was aimed at the Red Lion, forcing Lance to dodge, crashing into the Green Lion in the process.

“Watch where you’re going!” Pidge had screamed.

Walking out of his Lion, Lance was met with an angry group of teammates, all glaring at him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Lance said. “I didn’t mean to-“

“Didn’t mean to what?” Keith cut in. “Didn’t mean to ram into Pidge?!”

“I’m sorry-“

“Lance, you need to be more careful!” Shiro scolded.

“You’re nothing more than a walking disaster!” Allura yelled. “Why can’t you be more like Keith?!”

Lance’s entire expression changed. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open. A moment later, Lance closed his mouth and looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” Lance said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Lance turned and walked out of the room, sprinting once the hangar doors closed behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

                Hunk was worried. He hadn’t seen Lance like that since he got into the Fighter Class at the Garrison.

            **flashback**

            _Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had completely bombed their first simulation assignment. They were currently standing before Commander Iverson, listening to him lecture and scold them for their mistakes. Most of the negativity was directed toward Lance, and Hunk was the only one who noticed the subtle changes in Lance’s expression. Hunk knew that it was tearing Lance up._

_“…and you, Mr. McClain,” Iverson sneered. “Are the worst pilot to exist in this class. No. Scratch that. You are the worst pilot in the entire Galaxy Garrison! You’re only in this class because Keith had behavioral problems and washed out! Why can’t you be a better pilot, like Keith?! Why can’t you be more like Keith?!”_

_Everyone flinched. They all looked to Lance, his face emotionless and stoic._

_“I’m sorry, sir,” Lance said, saluting. “I’ll do better.”_

_Everyone watched as Lance turned and walked away, the image of his back getting smaller the farther he walked._

_No one knew that as soon as he was out of sight, tears slid down his face, and Lance choked on a sob. He bolted to his room, grateful that he had been given a room to himself. He didn’t want Hunk to see him like this. He was ashamed that he was bawling his eyes out like a little kid denied candy. He was ashamed for being so pathetic._

_Lance closed himself off from the world, wrapping himself in his blankets and curling himself into a tight ball, still crying._

_—_

_Hunk walked up to Lance’s dorm. He considered using the spare key Lance gave him, but he decided against it. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, getting even more worried. This time, he heard someone shuffling around inside._

_A moment later, the door was opened, revealing Lance with red and puffy eyes, now dry. Hunk knew with the way Lance put on a fake smile that he didn’t want Hunk seeing him in this state._

_“Hunk, buddy,” Lance said quietly. “I’m fine. You didn’t have to come here.”_

_Hunk was on the verge of tears. “Of course I did, Lance. You’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I?” With that, Hunk shot forward and engulfed Lance in one of his famous bear hugs._

_Immediately, Lance melted into the embrace and he began to sob again. Hunk lead Lance further into the room, closing the door behind him, and set Lance down on the bed, still hugging him. It took a few hours, but Hunk finally managed to get Lance to sleep. He watched Lance’s chest as it rose and fell. And with that, Hunk fell asleep as well._

**flashback end**

“Guys,” Hunk said, glaring. “You were way too harsh with him.”

Hunk walked out with the team staring at his retreating figure. They looked at each other. Hunk never glared… and when he did, everyone knew whatever was happening was bad.

 _On no_ , the team thought simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know I said that I would post the next chapter next week, but I'm just too happy not to post anything right now! I just found out that I got into the high school I wanted! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter... I know it's short, but I just have these moments where I have ideas for my writing, and I write until I forget my ideas. It happens a lot, and I'm sorry if that displeases any of you in any way. I will try to update on the weekends, depending on homework and how much free time I have, so bear with me! Please send me any ideas or suggestions you may have for this story or another story in the fandom. (Sorry, I'm kind of only in this fandom--maybe the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, but I'm not entirely sure...) I am also in eighth grade and I thought that writing fanfics would help me with my grammar and writing skills, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you to all who read my weird stuff! And a very special thank you to my lovely commenters: yaoiuser13, Michelle, tootiredforthis, Wolfd3mon99, and airayukihime; and the terrific people who leave a Kudos: airayukihime, orangefox515, MissCigarette, Mirei, Bestpeople_arecrazy, waterlily053, NyxAneCecilia, Ashratherose, Cookies_and_Biscuits, Lost_Black_Cat, Fellow_Human_Being, hybridkitsune, tootiredforthis, Eri_senpai, and the 21 guests!
> 
> I appreciate all of your support! And you have really cool usernames! I've read some of your stories, and I loved them! Please continue with your writing!
> 
> I hope all of you have a wonderful day/evening!
> 
> With warmth, LanceSharpshooter <3 <3 <3 XD


	3. Chapter Three

Lance POV

Lance first went to the kitchen to pick something up. Then, Lance rushed into his bedroom, letting the automatic door slide shut as he entered the bathroom and locked the door. The entire time, tears ran down his face, eyes getting even puffier by the second.

Lance sobbed for a while. After calming down a bit, he drew out a knife—that he got from the kitchen—and placed it softly against his right arm, adding more pressure, little by little, until eventually, he dragged the blade down, creating a large, bleeding cut, trailing from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. Lance brought the blade to his left arm. By the time he made another long, painful cut on his other arm, he was so dizzy that his vision was starting to go in and out, looking fuzzy.

He could barely hear the knocking on his bathroom door by the time he passed out.

 

—

 

Hunk POV

The door opened before Hunk could knock and after a moment’s hesitation, he walked in, finding the bathroom door closed. When he tried the knob, he found out that it was locked.

“Lance?” Hunk called out. “Are you in there?”

No answer.

“Lance?” Hunk called again, getting nervous.

“Lance!”

Hunk was panicking. His best friend locked himself in his bathroom and wasn’t answering. Before he knew it, the door was kicked down and he was taking in the terrifying and startling sight and coppery smell before him.

Lance was bleeding profusely, lying unconscious on the cold bathroom floor, and his usually tan skin was pale. Hunk scrambled forward, placing two fingers against Lance’s neck, checking for a pulse. Hunk was only slightly relieved to find that there was a pulse, though it was very weak.

Hunk immediately wrapped nearby towels around Lance’s arms, trying to hold back the urge to expel the contents of his stomach. He then picked Lance up bridal style, noticing how he didn’t even stir. That wasn’t good.

Hunk went as fast as he could without jostling Lance too much, mind set to get Lance to the team as fast as possible.

 

—

 

No One POV

To say the team was surprised was an understatement. They were completely terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

The team was mortified. How could they let this happen? A part of their family was hurting and they didn’t even know. Everyone was hit with a massive wave of guilt as Hunk carried the poor lanky teen into the room.  
“Guys,” Hunk said urgently. “We need to get him into a pod.”  
Nobody moved.  
“Now!” he barked.  
There was a burst of movement. Everyone started toward the infirmary. Pidge and Coran sped ahead to prepare a pod for Lance. Shiro tried to take Lance from Hunk, but he growled, backing away from him, cradling Lance even closer and leaving Shiro, Keith, and Allura with wide eyes. 

—

Hunk POV  
Shiro tried to take Lance away from me, so I growled and backed away. I felt guilty but now was not the time for that. I needed to get Lance into a pod as soon as possible. I started walking to the infirmary and took a moment to glance down at Lance. Even more fear than possible filled my gut. He won’t make it much longer.  
I broke into a run. I had to get Lance into a pod on time. I don’t know what I’d do... if I lost him. Tears kept running down my face, partially blurring my vision. But I never decreased my speed. Not until I stopped in front of an open pod, Coran and Pidge standing beside it.  
Pidge was sobbing uncontrollably, eyes red and puffy, and Coran was trying to wipe his tears away, but failing miserably. I stepped forward and set Lance on a medical bed next to the pod and began to gently strip Lance or his clothes to put on the special pod suit. As I was undressing Lance, my stomach dropped. It was my worst fear. There were scars, some big and some small. Some of them looked new while some others were scars.  
The rest of the team ran in and gasped when they saw Lance. I continued placing the suit on Lance, then I proceeded to place him upright in a pod. I watched as the pod hissed closed, fogging up and clouding my vision of Lance.  
I fell to my knees, head down and hands on the glass.  
“How could I...?” I whispered.  
Someone stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Hunk,” Allura said softly. “It’s not your fault-“  
“That’s right,” I said, standing up and turning around. “It’s ALL of our faults! WE were the reason he felt alone! WE were the reason he felt miserable! How could we do this to him...? Why? WHY?!”  
No one moved. No one spoke. We all stood silently.  
The pod beeped. It was an alert containing Lance’s diagnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t posted sooner... I’m participating in a musical at school and I’ve been busy with rehearsals. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a nice day/evening!
> 
> <3 LanceSharpshooter


	5. A/N

Hey guys! I'm probably going to delete this story and repost it. I messed up on the chapter arrangements and it was kind of all over the place. I edited the current chapters (I think I even deleted a chapter or two.. I forgot) and I've added more. It can either end where I stopped writing or I could continue it. I may end up writing more anyway but if I do, it would probably very short. 

I am also preparing for high school so I'm not sure if I can write a whole lot anymore (not that I write that much anyway... I write when I feel inspired to write) with all of the summer assignments and reading I have to do. I am going to California to visit my dad from July 3 to July 26 so I may be able to write on the plane and in the car. 

Thanks for all of the love and kudos!

LanceSharpshooter

P.S. Go check out Don't Drop My Heart, by the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain! I've helped write it and it's a Klance Spiderman, Deadpool, and VLD crossover. Red and I would greatly appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I continue the story? I will continue based on what you say or want. If there is something you want me to write--wether it's for this story or for another story--please leave a comment and I will do my best to fulfil your wishes!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening!
> 
> <3 LanceSharpshooter


End file.
